


庭院

by cc788



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc788/pseuds/cc788
Summary: 大概就是战争期间的私会故事~
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	庭院

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是找太太的约的稿~满足一下自己冷cp的快乐呜呜呜。

春野樱刚经历过一场与晓组织的对抗，她没有意料之外地遇到了宇智波鼬，那位有着黑发红瞳的男子，宇智波家族天才忍者。

  
粉色头发的少女是拖着一身疲惫的身子来到了自己所住的日式庭院，刚才的那场战斗使她的身体过于疲惫，她回到自己的家中果断地给自己洗了一身澡，外面还下着朦胧细雨，雨水“滴滴答答”地就这样从屋顶上落到地上，洗完澡后的春野樱就这样穿着粉色的浴衣来到了屋子门口，闭上眼坐在这里，享受着片刻的宁静。

  
只是挺远周围的树林突然被风刮起来，被吹得“哗啦啦”响，就好像是有什么东西来到了春野樱此刻的房子里。事实上确实是有人来到了春野樱的身边，闭上眼睛的少女感觉到自己的身体被人慢慢地往下扶躺在了一个人的大腿上，她立马察觉到眼前的男人是谁，是宇智波鼬。

  
两个人非常有默契，尽管春野樱和宇智波鼬平日里在明面上是敌对的关系，可这时的两个人就如同提前说好了一样，在这样特殊的时间里放弃对方身为敌人的身份，两个人就好像在以前从某一刻开始就关注起对方，从这个时刻开始，他们的心开始变得火热起来，开始就为对方而跳动。

  
宇智波鼬此刻非常贪恋春野樱的味道，他温柔地用他那修长的手抚弄这樱柔软的粉色头发，距离他们上一次见面已经有一段时间了，少女平时里在战场时的模样就像是一只发怒的野猫，又如同带着一刺的玫瑰花，惹得少年每次都没她吸引过去，却总是因为这刺而退缩，因为他们的身份根本不能让他们明面上在一起，只能在双方都没有开战时的这些短暂时间里，两个人才能享受片刻的宁静。

  
宇智波鼬不知不觉间看春野樱看得入迷了，少女的容颜撑得上是漂亮，尤其是她那双如同翡翠般的眸子，就好像是带有某种魔力一般，每次与男人对视时都会让他忍不住沉迷于其中，让他想将自己心爱的少女占为已有。此时少女虽然是闭上眼，然而她那精致的面庞对于男人来说吸引力也是非常巨大的存在，他索性就突然将自己的头凑近少女的脸，蜻蜓点水般在少女柔软的唇上印上一吻。

  
春夜樱很明显因为宇智波鼬的举动打搅了，可是她没有生气，反而迷迷糊糊地像只乖巧的猫咪从喉咙里发出了呜咽的声音，这种声音和刚才的男人不经意间的动作就好像是一场情事的导火索，而此刻的导火索已经被点燃，男人咽了咽自己的口水，将少女的身体一口气抱在自己的身上，再次用自己性感的薄唇将贴在少女粉嫩的唇上。

  
这一次男人的吻比刚才的吻要强势，要霸道很多，他直接含住女孩的唇就如同含住某种美味的甜点，让他的脑海里情不自禁地产生了想要更多的想法，于是男人就直接将自己的舌头像条滑腻的蛇如同锁一般灵巧地撬开了少女的牙齿，钻进了少女甜美的唇中。

  
春野樱的唇对于宇智波鼬来说过于甘甜，他的舌头此时已经像条鱼那般在少女的口腔里肆意的游荡，少女此时也已经完全从小小的休息中清醒过来，只不过她装作看起来还是在睡意中的模样，然而她的动作早已出卖了她，她将自己纤细的手臂直接搂住男人的脖子，好方便男人继续下一步的动作。

  
宇智波鼬对春野樱的这种反应很惊喜，并不是像战场上的她，充满野性，像只野猫，桀骜不驯。现在的少女的身体当然柔软得也像只猫紧紧贴合着男人的身体，他能清晰地感受到少女胸前的两团乳头挤压在他的身体上，就好像是柔软的海绵触碰到自己，让他感觉身体下面的某个部位正在不断膨胀。

  
本来就是阴雨的天气，空气里也弥漫下雨天着潮湿的味道，如果用“冷飕飕”来形容刚才单独分开的两个人，那么此时这两位男女的行为无疑是为这冰冷的空气增增添了火热的温度。

  
空气里此刻似乎已经不再是弥漫着下雨时清新而略微冰冷的味道，两个人亲昵的动作如同魔咒般悄然将这空气的温度提升了一个高度，四周点氛围开始变得火热，春野樱与宇智波鼬的双眼已经不约而同的闭上，他们好像斗已经沉沦在这个甜蜜而又缠绵的吻中，快要无法自拔。

  
直到春野樱开始迷糊地摆弄着自己小巧的脑袋，她在用自己的行动告诉黑色头发的男人，她感觉到呼吸困难，宇智波鼬这才意犹未尽地松开了少女柔软的香唇，他与她的唇之间还拉出了暧昧的银丝，男人邪恶地笑了笑，他伸出自己的舌头将这些银丝一点也不差地全部舔舐干净。

  
“真甜。”

  
宇智波鼬看着春野樱此刻快要被仿佛被他吻肿的唇，他满意地伸出他那宽大的手掌抚摸着少女红润的唇。春野樱此时的唇看起来就好像是快要熟透了的樱桃，让男人看到了在心里面产生了想要更多吻她的欲望。不过比起她的红唇，少女一张一合的唇与她那双被情欲染红的绿眼睛更是吸引着他下一步的动作。

  
男人再次吻上了春野樱，不过这次并没有在唇上，而是在少女光洁的额头上。宇智波鼬的吻如同暴风雨的雨点般洋洋洒洒地落在了少女白嫩的肌肤上，从额头到鼻尖，再到脸颊，最后他停留在了少女的下巴处，他开玩笑般地用牙齿轻轻在上面留下了一个印记，少女下意识地从喉咙里开始发出自己抑制不住的呻吟。

  
宇智波鼬此时并没有停下自己的动作，他将自己的唇移开少女的下巴来到她的耳垂处，开始更进一步的舔弄。春野樱的耳廓很柔软，就如同她身上的每一处肌肤，男人用自己性感的薄唇一口含住她的耳廓，就像是在品尝什么高级餐点般，小心翼翼又带着舍不得。

  
男人这一番行为是无疑刺激得少女从身子开始止不住的颤抖，春野樱就感觉到身体里有一道电流从她的耳廓那里出发，就这样顺着她的大脑传到她的全身每个部位的位置，让她甚至产生了一种欲仙欲死的感觉，还让她产生了这样的一个念头——

  
想要更多，想要更多。

  
“鼬...鼬...”

  
春野樱此时喉咙里已经控制不住地溢出了宇智波鼬的名字，她带着如同刚才小猫般粘腻的叫声喊着自己身上的男人，这种类似于呜咽的声音无疑是激起了男人更膨胀的欲望，他已经不再是那么温柔地用舌头含着少女的耳垂，而是得寸进尺地用自己的舌头舔弄少女的耳廓，直到一小段时间过后男人才放过在他身底下的少女。

  
宇智波鼬再次与春野樱点耳廓拉出了银丝，随着窗外点雨声在两个人耳边“滴滴答答”地如同奏乐一般响着，这样点场景反而减少了那种意淫的气息，更为他们增添了一丝特别的韵律。

  
“回房间吗还是...”宇智波鼬低下头将自己的春凑到少女耳边用他那磁性的声音轻轻问道，他虽然很想在这里直接开干，但为了尊重少女的意愿，他还是决定先询问再做自己的决定。

  
“回房间... ”

  
春野樱就这样把自己小巧的脑袋埋在了宇智波鼬的胸膛中，少女闭上眼，此时特别静，静得仿佛只能男人的心跳以及她的心跳。

宇智波鼬点点头，他没有说任何话来回答他的女孩，因为他已经直接将春野樱公主抱抱起回到了房间中用他的行动告诉他的答案。房间里有些阴暗，男人先是用自己的手将房间打开，再是让少女慢慢地躺在榻榻米上，两个人还都能清楚看到对方的模样，他黑色的眼睛，以及她那绿色的眼睛。

  
这次宇智波鼬直接将自己的唇放到了少女的脖颈处，他温柔地用自己柔软的唇品尝着春野樱白如玉的肌肤，少女的皮肤比他想象中的还要光滑，他柔软的黑色头发扫过她的皮肤。对于春野樱而言，这种感觉就如同在林间小道上走过时狗尾巴草扫过她的腿间，让她觉得有些发痒。硬要指出不同的话，那大概就是男人的唇是温热的，而狗尾巴草是冰凉的。

  
男人沿着少女的脖颈一路往下，慢悠悠地挪到了春野樱精致的锁骨位置，少女顺势扬起自己的脑袋，发出“嗯”的呻吟声，她的身子也像只猫一样弓起，就仿佛是在为接下来要发生的情事做调味剂。宇智波鼬也顺势将少女粉红色印有白色花朵的和服直接从少女身上卸下来，和服顺着少女的身子光滑地脱落，滑到了少女的膝盖上，露出了她白花花的乳肉和那片被内裤包裹住的神秘领域。

  
宇智波鼬看到春野樱如此魅惑他的模样，他的喘息也不由自主地加重，他感觉到自己的喉咙如此的干涩，他有点口渴了，想喝点水。而现在这口甜蜜的水就在自己的身下，他很有耐心，不着急，他要一点点将这美味得如同清泉般可口的女人咽下去。

  
男人说道做到，他直接将自己的唇继续放到春野樱锁骨的位置，用他的唇细细地啃食着少女的锁骨，他力道不重，是一种非常温柔的动作将少女的锁骨用他的舌头勾勒出那副精致的模样，随后就开始将自己的唇慢慢往更下的地方移动。

  
在宇智波鼬的唇一路走过的地方没有意外地都留下了绯红的唇印，这些唇印就仿佛带了某种魔力，不断刺激地男人的视觉，他又感觉身体下面的巨物膨胀了一圈。这些印记又仿佛是男人烙印在少女身上的标记，每一个都在叫骄傲地向别人宣告春野樱是他的女孩，是他的姑娘。

男人温热的唇落在春野樱有些因为空气变得有些凉凉的身体上面就像是一把利刃不断刺激着少女的皮肤，她再次因为男人的这番动作嘴里发出粘腻的呻吟，这些呻吟并没有让男人的动作因为怜惜而更温柔，反而多了一份急不可耐。

  
宇智波鼬的音调开始变调了，他已经将自己的唇移到了春野樱的乳肉上，少女已经成熟了，她胸脯发育得非常不错，形成的这一个个完美的弧度让男人先前看得赏心悦目，现在更是因为唇中的触感让男人骄傲地咬下她红如樱桃的乳头，这是他的女孩，她此刻所有的模样都是因为他而出现的。

  
男人毫不客气地将这红如豆的乳肉含进嘴里，少女的乳头很软，柔软得让男人想起了以前在宴会上吃过的某种高级食物，让他吃了之后还有想吃下一次的欲望。不对，从某种意义上来说，少女的乳头比那些高级餐点还要好吃，让他想永远地含住，不舍得放开。

  
春野樱的乳头在宇智波鼬一开始触碰的时候还算是柔软，不过就是在他的这番挑弄下，已经变得不再是柔软至极，而是有点发硬。就像是一颗未成熟的草莓，在经过了某种催化剂之后，开始变得成熟，而这颗成熟的草莓早已被男人采摘下，并将它取下来吞噬干净。

  
男人似乎还不满足于用自己柔软的舌头舔弄少女红润得已经发硬的乳头，他故意在这个时候还发出了“吧唧吧唧”的响声，这响声混合着窗外的雨声，如同一曲交响乐奏响在男人的心头上，让他从某种意义上来说变得非常兴奋，让他的动作更加疯狂。

  
“嗯...嗯...啊...”

  
春野樱还在宇智波鼬的身下断断续续地发出自己甜甜的呻吟声，她感觉到自己乳头的尖端宇智波鼬甚至故意恶劣地咬了少女一口，她的叫声忽然拔高了一个度，接下来取代而之的是男人的手掌扶上了她另一个乳肉。

  
在宇智波鼬的手掌的摆弄下，少女的乳肉就像是一朵美丽的花绽放出她最美的姿态。同时也如同一团海绵，在男人的揉弄下变换出各种各样的形状。他甚至还得寸进尺地用自己的手掌笼罩住少女的胸脯，少女的胸脯在他手中从指缝之间如同潮水直接溢出来，看得男人心里越来越觉得痒。

  
于是这回宇智波鼬直接将手从少女的胸脯上直接放下，他用指尖一直触碰着春野樱的肌肤从胸脯的位置顺着腹部终于将手指伸到了那片神秘的花园中。男人很开心，当他的手指一触碰到那片柔软的穴口处，他一瞬间就感觉到少女因为他先前的抚摸身体上起了明显的反应。

男人的手指接二连三地如同海潮般一波未平一波又起地进入少女的涌道里，少女的涌道过于紧致，以至于宇智波鼬直接进入时顿时就能感受到那些温暖湿润的液体团团地将他的手指全部包围住，他就这样用手指在少女的穴口中先是进行扩张，再是进进出出，直到少女的身体已经能适应他这样的节奏后，他就直接一口气将少女的内裤扒下来，取而代之的则是他那巨大的阴茎。

“啊...”

春野樱的身体还是情不自禁地叫了一声，她已经能深深地察觉到自己的身体被宇智波鼬全部填满。少女的涌道对于男人来说实在是太舒服了，他一插进去就已经产生了“不想再出来”的欲望，不过男人还是理智战胜了他的感情，他并没有一只停留在里面，反而先是用他那巨物在里面慢慢地如同刚才的手指慢慢地抽动。

就这样春野樱在男人的活动下，她的穴口越来越舒张，已经完全没有了刚才的那般紧致。宇智波鼬就这样在少女的穴肉紧贴地他的阴茎中抽动得越来越快，甚至还能在房间中听到“啵唧啵唧”的响声，因为光线不太过于明亮，此时正在交欢的男女反而没有意淫的感觉，他们倒影在地板上的身影显现出一种另类的最原始的美感。

最终的高潮春野樱在男人疯狂的抽搐中结束，尽管少女的体力在战场上看上去非常的不错，然而相对于情事来说显然是落后了一截，她被男人上的迷迷糊糊。就在她半睡半醒之间，她就感觉到男人已经带着他去了浴池里，温柔地将他遗留在她体内的白色种子和身上的污迹全部清理干净。

等这一切结束后，宇智波鼬才抱着春野樱来到他们刚刚做爱过的榻榻米上，爱抚地拥抱着她进入了梦乡。

等春野樱醒来时，并没有看到宇智波鼬在自己的身边，她已经能猜到他已经匆匆地离开回到了与自己敌对的阵营。

少女深刻地能意识到自己与男人是敌人，是敌对的关系，不过正是因为在战场上与他发生的一系列事情，让他为她不能无法自拔，她亦是如此。

两个人就如同黑暗中飞着的蛾子，他们都渴求着对方的光，明知道掉落进去自己就再也不能出来，不过正是因为这种短暂而又美好的时光，才能让彼此不由自主地深陷其中，

无法自拔。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读~


End file.
